


Birds and Stars

by stagprince666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Different Interpretation of Magic, Everyone has a banner and house words, F/F, Kind of like Game of Thrones, Knight Derek, Knight Scott, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Prince Stiles, Servant Isaac, So many knights, The Sheriff is king, Werewolves Are Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagprince666/pseuds/stagprince666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the capital province of Silesian, Prince Stiles Stilinski rekindles his friendship with Sir Derek Hale. Their stories have always been intertwined, but soon, so are their lives. It seems like they can't live without the each other, but what if they have to? Would one die without the other, or trudge on through life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotTheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheQueen/gifts).



   There was a knock at his door but Stiles was still deep in his dreams. The dream was something about the knights wearing tutus and Allison shooting Scott in the butt with an arrow. It was a good dream. But whomever was at the door knocked louder, finally waking Stiles from his slumber. Grumbling, Stiles called out to the person to go away.

   “I’m sorry, My Lord, but it’s time for your meeting with the tailor to get fitted,” said a servant Stiles couldn’t name. It wasn’t Isaac, so he didn’t care.

   “Hey,” Stiles called, “where’s Isaac.” He might have been sleepy, but Stiles definitely doesn’t remember giving Isaac the day off. It was Stiles’ name day, or gods’ sake, he had to have his favorite servant with him all day. Also, Isaac had no where else to go, other than with his abusive ass of a father. If Isaac were to ever confess that his father was beating him, Stiles would have Mr. Lahey ran through with red hot pokers then fed to the dogs. Maybe that’s why Isaac hasn’t told him. Perhaps Isaac still loves his father. Even though he gives bruises to Isaac all the time. Worry began to set in, he pushed himself up from his bed. If Isaac wasn’t here at this time of day, something must of happened.

    “Mister Layhe arrived just a few minutes ago. He’s currently getting your breakfast, My Lord.”

    Stiles began to calm. Thanks the gods’ Isaac was okay. Stiles never expected he’d grow attached to a servant, but he holds a certain place in his heart for Isaac. And so has Scott. Perhaps they hadn’t thought he caught on, but Stiles certainly has. Stiles has seen Scott leaving hurriedly from Stiles’ chambers a few too many times to not think anything was going on between Isaac and Scott. Upon inquisition, both Isaac and Scott blush furiously and refused to speak a word. “Okay, good. Have him bring it at once,” Stiles replied.

    A few moments later, Isaac came in without a knock (which was unprofessional but it annoyed Stiles) with a tray of breakfast food. He set it on the square wooden table by a stained glass window, then poured Stiles some tea. Stiles padded out from behind his folding screen fully clothed, but hair still a mess. “You know, there’s such thing as a comb. Didn’t Lydia bring you one back from the East? Perhaps you should use it,” Isaac said without looking at Stiles. He walked around the room, picking up thing from the floor and tidying Stiles’ bed.

   “You know, most servants use my proper title when addressing me. And that comb is just decorative” Stiles replied. By this time, he had already began breaking his fast.

   “Yes, and some servants are good at their jobs.” Stiles chuckled.

   “Isaac, come, eat with me. You’re looking kinda skinny,” Stiles said, giving him a once over.

   “Sorry, I’m trying to keep my girlish figure. And I’m not hungry anyways.”

   “Fine,” Stiles raised his hands, “Then at least have tea with me.”

   Isaac sighed, “Fine, I’ll drink your tea.”

   “Ah, there’s a good man.”

 

***

   By the time Stiles was finished getting fitted for his new name day clothes, it was almost time for the tournament thrown for his coming of age. The greatest knights were to come from around the kingdom; there was going to be a jousting competition, an archery competition, and a melee competition. It would be three days of fun, drinking, and clashing of blades. Stiles was certain he wouldn’t get bored, at least he hoped not. Ever since Stiles was a child, he had trouble staying still and focusing on one thing for an extended period of time. His father, the king, has had him looked at by the greatest healers but no one could figure out what was wrong with him.

   Stiles walked down the hallways of his keep with his new robes skirting the ground. He wore a long, shimmery tan surcoat with white undergarments. The Seven Point Star of his house embroidered on his right breast. Around his shoulders was a brown woolen cloak that was push back behind his shoulders. He felt like the hottest thing this side of the Lythan River. When he passed his chambers, Isaac came up and walked a few steps behind him. They walked in silence till they reached the double doors exiting out to the game fields.

   “Isaac,” Stiles said. He hummed in response. “Come sit with me and Father so you can have a better view of Scott,” he said with a smirk. Isaac only flushed and nodded in response. They stepped out the doors into the roaring crowd. Were they cheering for Stiles or the tourney, Stiles couldn’t tell. Him and Isaac hurriedly walked down the stone steps then up wooden ones to the perch the Royal Court sat on during tournaments. Stiles’ father was already seated along with the Ladies Allison, Lydia, and Kira. Along with Allison’s father Chris, Kira’s father Ken, and Lydia’s mother Natali, and Stiles’ uncle Deucalion.

   Most of the prominent members and the children of the Court were present, and now that Stiles had arrived, the tournament would soon commence. Taking the rightful seat next to his father, Stiles glanced down into the dirt runway. The dividing fence of the runway stood in the blazing sun, awaiting use. Knights in shining armor stood by their horses and squires on either end of the arena. Some had their helmets already on. Among them stood Scott, Stiles’ best friend. Scott has only recently acquired his knighthood, having been a squire for years before. Stiles would watch Scott train in the yard for hours when they were younger. Stiles would have trained with him, but sparing never drew his attention. Having had to do his own princely duties, Stiles was normally too tired to help Scott.

   Scott stood in a fine grey suit of armor (the right arm of his suit having the Two Black Bands of his family), that up until a few month ago, was too big for him. After his last growth spurt, Scott’s skills increase greatly. He could run faster, he was stronger and more agile. If Stiles hadn’t known better, he would have thought Scott was bitten by a werewolf. But the werewolf was a rare breed and only lived in the Great Forests of the North, of which Scott hasn’t set foot in. Along with werewolves, some types of fairies, trolls, nymphes, and some demons were rumored to live in the Forests. Stiles prayed he never had to go there, even if these were just rumors.

   Scott was in the first jousting round, he was to face one of the Twins. The Falk Twins (mostly just called ‘The Twins’) were the only two children of the Falk family that resided in southwest province of Saarland. Stiles has seen the Twins from afar, but he has never met them. And he didn’t wish to, they looked scary. Their high cheekbones, strong jaws, and blonde hair all contributed to their rather dominating dominor and they scowled at everyone. Except one of the Twins never scowled at personal servant Danny. No one could, Danny was cuter than a button. Stiles was drawn out of his head by the king’s booming voice.

   “I would like to welcome everyone,” King Stilinski’s voice echoed, “to the tournament held in honor of my son’s eighteenth name day.” Everyone clapped, making Stiles blush. “As you all know,” the king continued, “at the age of eighteen, my son will be eligible for marriage and to take the crown. In light of this date passing, I will now look into proposals from suiters of my son.” Stiles knew the laws, but he didn’t think his father would start so quick to marry him off. Since the First Kingdom, a person ascending to the throne had to be married before doing so. It’s some kind of custom that had never died out. But if something were to happen to the king before Stiles got married, the throne would go to his uncle Deucalion. Deucalion and Stiles’ dad had been really close since they were young, being the only two children of the former king, but after Stiles’ dad getting the throne and not his uncle, their relationship fell apart. Duke was always bitter to the king and coveted the throne. And with Ennis as an heir, Duke would have claim to the throne. Stiles just hoped that nothing happens to his father. “Anyway, let the games commence!”

    With that, Scott and Ethan (the Blue Falcon of his family was on his left breast, indicating it was Ethan) surged toward each other on horseback. Stiles’ heart beated faster with step the horses took, making his chest pound when their lances made contact with each other. After a storm of splintered wood fell to earth, it was revealed that Scott was still on his mount, with Ethan laying in the dirt below. The crowd cheered, with Stiles at the forefront of the din. His voice carried down into the arena, grabbing Scott’s attention. Scott looked over and brandished his open hand in an erratic wave. He lifted his visor and began to wave to the rest of the spectators, beaming in his shiny suit of armor.

   The next jousters lined themselves up to begin their run, but Stiles’ attention failed him. He didn’t know their names and he didn’t care. They must have been a lower family because he’d never heard of the Greenbergs or Daehlers before. Stiles’ attention was drawn to were Isaac had wandered off to. He was standing next to Scott by the McCall tent, with Scott’s hand on his shoulder. Scott’s armored hand slid down Isaac’s arm and then rested on his waist. Stiles was so going to make fun of them later. He didn’t even know that Scott liked dudes until recently when he told him. Scott was interested in Allison not too long ago, but he lost hope when he saw her holding Lydia’s hand. Stiles also lost hope in being with Lydia at the same moment.

    Stiles slowly became more aware of the jousters, having more prominent names. One of the jousters was Jordan Parrish. His family was very well known for having The Blood of The Phoenix. Legend said that long ago, Ignes Parrish risked his life to save one of the Fire Birds. As a reward for his efforts, the phoenix blessed him with phoenix ashes. After that happened, Ingnes and his family had the ability to touch fire and not be burnt. The family took the Phoenix as their banner and the words “No Fire Too Great” afterwards. Stiles asked Jordan about his family’s ability the first time they met and instead of answering, Jordan grabbed a lit torch and smothered it with his hand. After he drew back, he showed his hand to Stiles and it remained unburnt, to Stiles’ amazement.

   The other jouster was Jackson Whittemore, a member of the richest family in the kingdom. Under the banner of the Dragon, the Whittemores prided themselves by their treasury of gold, even though their words were “Pride By Fang and Claw”. In the ancient tomes of the Stilinski library, it was said that the Whittemores were the first to rally behind the Stilinskis before the War of Kings was waged. They were a noble family that got their pride from fighting and bravery, but now they hide behind their stacks of coin. Even though their families were close in the past, Jackson and Stiles did not get along. Stiles thought it might be because Jackson was jealous that Stiles was a prince and he wasn’t. It made sense.

   Jackson and Jordan rushed at each other, their lances standing to skewer one another. The points of each man’s lance made contact, but Jackson was the only one to fall. So the Phoenix survived the Dragon’s blaze, Stiles chuckled at himself for being so clever. The dust cleared before Jackson was off the ground, storming off to his tent after he tore his helmet off, throwing it into the audience. Jordan looked happy that he won, but sorrowful that it was at Jackson’s expense; he was too nice, it annoyed Stiles.

   The next names were called and Stiles shot up in his seat. His cousin Ennis, suited in bronze colored armor, a brass Seven Point Star pressed into his right breast, sat stoically on his white horse. Ennis looked like what all the great Stilinskis of the past, along with Stiles’ father: tall, broad shoulders, and stolid faced. Taking more after his mother, Prince Stiles looked like a Zych, his mother’s house. They were more lean and lankier, having moles plastered all over their bodies and slightly upturned noses. The King always said that the Zychs had the most beautiful eyes, of which Stiles also had. However, the name of the line died with Stiles’ grandfather, having no nephews and only having daughters, Bogdan was the last to hold the name of Zych.

   The other jouster was only introduced as “The Great Wolf,” and Stiles knew instantly who that was: Sir Derek Hale. Derek’s helmet was still off, showing his beautiful features, his eyes catching the light. Black stubble laid thick on his jaw, making him look older than he actually was. Even though only being only a few years older than Stiles, he was already one of the greatest warriors in the Kingdom. Stiles saw him fight once about five years ago, and he almost killed his opponent with in minutes. Derek got the name The Great Wolf soon after that fight. In fact, that was the last time Stiles saw Derek. They were tentative friends while younger, both their mothers were good friends and that friendship carried over to Derek and Stiles. Stiles’ mother always joked that her and Talia wanted their children to get married, so that they could be actual sisters, being that they were already close as sisters.

   Derek put on his wolf skull shaped helmet, the Red Wolf and White Moon of his house painted onto his jet black armor. Seeing Derek clad in the black of his suit and wolf skull shaped helmet sent shivers down Stiles’ spine; he tried to feel bad for Ennis, just he couldn’t seem to muster the feelings. Ennis put on his own helmet (which was less cool, Stiles might add) and held his lance at the ready. They rushed at each other, but Stiles already knew what the outcome would be. And true to Stiles’ prediction, after the cloud of broken wood fell into the dirt, Ennis sat flat on his ass. Stiles knew that he shouldn’t cheer as loud as he was, but he could seem to rein himself. From where he sat, Stiles could tell that Deucalion wasn’t pleased with his son’s loss. His eyes flicked to Stiles cheering, making him sneer.

   Stiles began to hope that he’d see Derek later to congratulate him. He’s seen Ennis joust and even Stiles could tell he was good. Derek must be a master. Or perhaps just stronger. Maybe Stiles could rekindle their friendship, he has begun to really miss Derek. Having really only Scott and Isaac to confide in was getting old. He could talk to Lydia, but then she’d tell Allison and then he might as well just tell the whole castle his secrets. And with Scott and Isaac being a thing, they’ll spend most of their time together, leaving Stiles to third-wheel. But then Stiles remembered that Derek lives in the north, in the land that his family is in charge of. But Suffolk has always been interesting to Stiles, maybe he should visit The Great Forests of the North. Maybe the thought of being mauled by werewolves, kidnapped by fairies, or being eaten by trolls didn’t out weigh him seeing an old friend. Gosh, how did his mother do it? Stiles couldn’t bring himself to paying attention to the rest of the jousting competition, his head was filled with thoughts of Derek. 


End file.
